The present invention relates to valves for tubeless tires. More particularly, it relates to the fastening of the valves on a rim.
From French patent No. 2,385,548 a valve for a tubeless tire is known which has, on the periphery of the portion of the valve body located after mounting on the outside of the rim, elements which are elastic in radial direction and rigid in axial direction. The radial and axial directions are defined here with respect to the axis of the valve. It results from this that the mounting of the valve is effected very easily by introducing the valve from the inside of the rim into the valve hole provided in the rim and pushing the valve towards the outside of the rim. The elements move towards the valve body (stated differently, they move back upon passage through the valve hole) and then move away from the valve body to assume their final position in which the mounted elements rest axially against the outer face of the rim. The holding in place and tightness are assured by the compressing of a sealing joint between the valve base and the inner face of the rim.
The fastening of this type of valve on the rim may raise certain difficulties in case of extreme stresses. In fact, due to their deformability in radial direction, the elastic elements can slide radially towards the outside or else even slide radially towards the inside, if the shape of the edge of the valve hole provided on the rim favors a movement of radial approach towards the valve body and therefore fall axially towards the inside of the rim, no longer assuring their holding role. From this there may result a tilting of the valve and therefore a decompression of the sealing joint, which may be accompanied by a loss of pressure of the tire.